


Forget-me-(k)not

by Sashaya



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knave is a bloody romantic, No matter what he says, Possible OOC-ness, Romance, kind of?, spoilers for Episode: s1e3 Forget Me Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing her felt like stab to the chest and hope he shouldn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-me-(k)not

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Nehelena, my one and true beta!
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland nor its characters_

She still looked beautiful. Her eyes still shone with life and her lips still curled into a smile. She stopped leaving her hair lose, pulling the beautiful blonde strands instead into a elegant, delicate coiffure. She replaced fresh flowers with golden crown that sat on top her head like a proof of her victory. 

It was a testimony of all that he lost, all he still longed for. Even if he had no right.

Red didn’t suit her. She looked cold, draped in the finest crimson robe. She wore it with pride, seeing it as her strength and her determination. He could see the appeal. Still he would rather have her in that frilly pink dress. Or the blue one, that she wore on his birthday. Yes, blue would suit her the best. It would show her delicate figure, it would make her eyes pop out and she wouldn’t be able to hide behind it like an armor. 

She wore red like her shield, looking like she just emerged from a bloody bath. She seemed scary like that, cruel and merciless. Though, he saw that behind her cold pride sat fear, her friend. It slipped sometimes, when she wasn’t careful but it were only glimpses, only short moments. Nothing that would tell him that there still was his Anastasia, that he still could hope. 

He burnt her picture in his mind, dressed in red, glorious. The Queen. 

She looked so much like his Anastasia, he feared he would never let her go.


End file.
